


Polyamory? ...Sure, Why Not?

by planetundersiege



Series: Stomco Week 2018 [5]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, Polyamory, Ship, Stomco, Stomco week, Svtfoe, Talking, They all crush on each other, Tomstarco, ideas, prompt, starco, tomco - Freeform, tomstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Stomco week 2018: Day 5: Polyamory? ...Sure, why not?Marco talks with Tom and Star.





	Polyamory? ...Sure, Why Not?

“Hey guys”, Marco said as Tom and Star entered the room. “I just called you here because I wanted to talk about all of this. That I straight up kissed Star without asking her, and that I’m also crushing on you Tom, while you two are together. This is so weird to say, but I got too, especially since both of you...”.

Star nodded.

“Confessed that we like you too? Both of us?”.

“Yes”, he answered, scratching the back of his neck, he was clearly nervous. “I like you both really much, you like each other, and both of you like me. A part of me wondered who should choose who, but then I thought, why don’t we all, I mean, try to date each other?”.

“Each other?”, Tom asked.

“Yeah, we all three dating each other. Like a triad, then everyone would be together with everyone they love here. But only if you two are okay with the idea”.

He gulped, a bit afraid at their reaction, but Star nodded.

“Sure, I’m willing to try it if everyone agrees. How about you Tom?”.

He nodded.

“Yeah, that actually wouldn’t be so bad. If we all are crushing on each other, we could all be together at the same time. We’d be happy, and no one would be left out. I’m in”, he said before carefully taking Star and Marco’s hands.

“Okay, let’s try it, so I guess I’ve got a boyfriend and a girlfriend now”.

“And it does feel right”.


End file.
